


A Room with a View

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, mute corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for dhkinkmeme on Tumblr: After catching Daud watching them from the rafters, Corvo and the Outsider put on a little show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Corvo and Outsider go at it while a restrained Daud is forced to only watch. They can eventually take pity on Daud", and originally titled Patience is a Virtue before I realised I already have a fic on AO3 with that title!
> 
> Many thanks to decadentmousse for their betaing skills.

Corvo doubts he'll ever tire of worshipping the Outsider's body with his own. Heavy-lidded eyes that wouldn't be any brighter if they widened watch him as he unbuckles and unbuttons each layer of clothing, pushing slick leather and sodden cloth aside, his fingers pruning more the closer they get to skin.

The first time the Outsider allowed him this gift, Corvo had feared every step of the way that he was crossing a line, taking liberties he would be punished for later, but he had come to find the Outsider seems to _want_ this from him. It isn't about submission or surrender - Corvo knows there are others who would eagerly provide such services - but there is something that the Outsider gains from lying back and letting Corvo tend to him. Corvo can't quite place it, but something vibrates in the air when he tilts the Outsider's head back and kisses him - softly at first to make sure he has permission, then deeper, closing his eyes and losing himself in the dark.

He's brought back to reality when the Outsider laughs, low and quiet, and opens his eyes to find the Outsider looking over his shoulder; Corvo tilts his head to follow the Outsider's line of sight, and laughs in turn.

Shadows loop around Daud's arms and ankles, binding him to the rafters he had thought himself hidden in.

"Which of us did you hope to visit, I wonder?" the Outsider asks, raising a hand to stroke through Corvo's hair while regarding their uninvited guest. "Was there blood on your mind, or did you hope to catch the show?"

Daud growls, the shadows across his mouth preventing a real answer, and Corvo leans into the Outsider's touch before a tight, nervous knot squeezes his stomach. The Outsider does love a game, and while he claims he doesn't play favourites, that doesn't mean he's opposed to pretending otherwise.

Corvo runs his fingers down the Outsider's chest, circles them around his navel playfully, and looks back at oil-slick eyes in hope of an answer.

The Outsider smirks.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint our audience," he says, and arches up for a kiss that's as much about tongue and teeth as it is about lips meeting, a kiss meant for watching, and Corvo plays along by sucking the Outsider's lower lip between his own, nibbling on it while he starts to shrug out of his own clothing.

Daud grunts and mutters something above them that's muffled by the shadowy gag, and Corvo is thankful for that; he can't speak, and even if the Outsider is fond of rhetorical questions, he doesn't consider Corvo's inability to respond a weakness. Eye contact and skin contact and other sounds are the language Corvo prefers, and he asks permission with a drag of his fingertips along the Outsider's belt, gains it from a nod and hips arched so he can unbuckle and slide the Outsider's pants off with relative ease.

Corvo's heart always seems to stutter for a moment once he has the Outsider lying naked beneath him. Part of it is knowing he's looking at a god, but more of it comes from how _young_ the Outsider's body is - all the powers and possibilities of the Void wrapped up in a boy's skin.

It's guilt, or something like it, twisting like a knife when he takes those narrow hips in his hands, but a look up at the Outsider's face reminds him of what he's dealing with, ancient hunger in black, black eyes, and Corvo dips his head to mouth at white thighs threaded with pale blue veins, sucking and biting at skin that refuses to flush.

Daud's mutterings quieten, and the Outsider lets Corvo work his way up and down each thigh, groans when Corvo wraps hands tight around his legs to lift them so he can lick and suck lower still; Corvo avoids the tight, pink little hole he loves so much, avoids the sensitive skin running between it and the Outsider's balls, determined to keep their audience waiting.

He climbs off the bed to finish stripping away his own clothes, makes sure to trace his fingers over the angriest scars Daud gave him in their duel before he returns to the bed and lifts the Outsider up into his lap, enjoying the weight of slim thighs straddling his own. 

"Should we show mercy?" the Outsider asks as Corvo nuzzles at his nose, and Corvo looks up again at their captive audience, ponders only briefly before shaking his head. Not yet; he wants to show Daud why he isn't jealous of the other Marked ones first.

Corvo kisses the Outsider again, soft and slow, taking the pace he prefers. He cups the Outsider's head in his hands and holds him close, presses his lips open a little further after each pause for breath, enjoying the heat and the tingle of skin to skin contact alone before he finally starts to lick his way in. The feel and sound of the Outsider moaning against him, even quietly, sets a fire inside his veins that he feeds with his hands, one fisting in the Outsider's hair while the other strokes down his back, trailing over smooth skin before kneading one taut cheek.

The Outsider moans louder when Corvo reaches his hand further under and rubs his fingers against the delicate skin, and Corvo grins before sucking on the Outsider's tongue when it is offered. Daud is silent but for breathing now, and Corvo pulls away from kissing the Outsider just long enough to look for the bedside table, keeps his hand on the Outsider's back to stop him from falling when he leans over and reaches for lubricant. 

As thankful as he is for Piero's invention, he'll never give thanks to the man in person.

Corvo slicks up his fingertips, spreads the Outsider's ass with his thumbs before circling around the tight little hole he's hungry for, letting each finger take its turn nudging slickness further and further inside. The Outsider's breath catches when Corvo pushes both middle fingers inside him, tugging lightly to stretch him open, and Corvo's cock twitches at the thought of being buried deep inside that heat. 

Corvo slides his index fingers in next, doesn't so much fuck the Outsider with them as massage him open, and when he finally lines his cock up with the Outsider's hole, he slides home so easily it's like they were made to fit together.

Corvo doesn't move for a while, tempting as it is; he grips the Outsider's ass with both hands, nips an earlobe between his teeth, kisses the line of that thin, pale neck, but he doesn't move. 

The Outsider sets their pace, always, and Corvo lets out a groan of relief when slim-fingered hands closing over his shoulders are accompanied by a slow, achingly slow roll of the Outsider's hips. He feels the shift of the Outsider's thighs against his own more than he feels the clenching around his cock, but that changes with another roll, and another, the Outsider picking up speed with each motion.

It's like being fucked by the ocean, by turns gentle or strong, ever unpredictable, and Corvo doesn't miss how the Outsider tilts his head backwards, baring his face to Daud even if he keeps his eyes shut. He's a tease to both of them, and he's cruel about it when Daud is involved; Corvo knows Daud's barbed notes and comments can't harm the Outsider, but that doesn't mean he lets them go unpunished. He just takes his time.

Corvo starts to snap his hips up, meeting the Outsider on each downward slide, and a sound bubbles up in the Outsider's throat that isn't human by a long shot - it's quiet, but it's deep and it carries through Corvo's bones. It's not a sound he's made before, not when they've been alone together, but it isn't forced either, and Corvo wonders if it's something the Outsider has held back on purpose. Another rumble carries through the air when Corvo leans in and bites the Outsider's shoulder, and Corvo realises as it vibrates through him that it's a kind of speech; it's not just a moan, it _means_ something, like the whispering of runes and bone charms, or the aching swell of whale song, something beyond what he can understand.

He feels the next rumble start under his lips, and cuts it off with a kiss, lifting one hand from the Outsider's ass to support his neck. Whatever the sound is, he can't understand it, and he knows the pain of walking in a world full of people trying to listen to words you can't speak.

The Outsider bites back at Corvo's lips, almost hard enough to draw blood, before a loud thud signals Daud being freed without ceremony. "Do what you will," the Outsider says, and Corvo isn't sure which one of them he is addressing but Daud takes the demand as permission to sit beside them.

Daud's eyes are dark, but it isn't just hunger in them when he raises a gloved hand to the Outsider's face, dragging his thumb across cheekbone, nose, lips. It isn't quite reverence, either.

Daud's hand moves down the Outsider's neck, across his shoulder, following the line to where the Outsider clutches at Corvo's own skin so tight Corvo can already feel where bruises will appear later, and it's when Daud's fingertips graze Corvo's skin that he realises why the expression on Daud's face is familiar.

It isn't something he's seen before, but it's something he's experienced; Daud is making sure this moment, however strange it might seem, is real.

Corvo takes the liberty of snatching Daud by the back of the head and pulling him into a rough kiss, and the satisfaction of not just seeing but _feeling_ Daud caught off-guard is a thrill that almost sends him over the edge.

It's the Outsider's laugh at seeing them kiss that makes heat clench tight enough in his belly that he needs to spill it, and Corvo shoves Daud back before setting both hands on his infuriating, beautiful god's waist, fucking him hard. He doesn't last long enough to bring the Outsider to the edge with him, but it isn't a failure accompanied by guilt - not when Daud seems perfectly happy to take his place.

Daud doesn't take Corvo's position in an entirely literal sense, but he offers enough to satisfy the Outsider, one hand wrapping around the Outsider's cock while two thick, gloved fingers slip all too easily into the Outsider's ass, and a final, unearthly wail shakes the room as the Outsider spills his ink-black come over Daud's hand. Corvo wonders for a brief moment if it will stain the leather, before remembering that Daud's gloves will have seen far, far worse.

Daud wipes his hand off on the Outsider's thigh before reaching inside his coat, pulling out a folded note that he hands to Corvo with a smirk. "I was paid to deliver this in secret, but I think we're past pretences now, Lord Protector."

Corvo rolls his eyes as Daud disappears in a blink, and tucks the note beneath his pillow for safekeeping, knowing well enough that if a secret delivery had been intended then the note could wait until morning. The Outsider is more interesting to tend to in the meantime anyway, having stretched out on the bed all loose-limbed and satisfied like a well-fed cat, and it's with that thought in mind that Corvo settles beside him and strokes his stomach.

He wears satisfaction well, the sharpness of his eyes blunted to something human, and Corvo indulges in watching him. The Outsider is beautiful and eternal, and Corvo doubts he'll ever understand what the Outsider saw in him at the Hound Pits. 

The Outsider shifts and stretches, closing his eyes, and shadows start to lick at his heels and ankles, beckoning him back to the Void. "I rarely repeat my words, dear," he says, "But you are fascinating."

Corvo watches him until the shadows grow demanding, and closes his own eyes on the image of the Outsider's faint smile.

_Fascinating_.

How perfectly vague, and perfectly complete an answer.


End file.
